


Only You

by BatPoison



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: Batjokes, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Short, Why Did I Write This?, so "Only You (And You Alone)" is BEAUTIFUL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21795074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatPoison/pseuds/BatPoison
Summary: He may have won that fight in his subconscious, but it was undeniable that Joker would always be with him, in every breath, in every nightmare and in every dream (because all his dreams were the same since he lost it).
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea since 2017 and I just finished writing it in mid-August of this year, being first published in Wattpad.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

_Alone, you and I, dancing in the bright darkness that emanates from you._

_I hope it will last forever._

🃏

It was the same every night from that where he faked his death.

Joker with the same old smile, welcoming him to his home, to that metal bucket where he had locked him so he wouldn’t have to deal with him for the rest of his life, since he got under his skin, through his veins and infecting every part of his being. And not in a romantic way, not as the attraction he felt in his first encounters. No, but in a dangerous way, really wanting to take control of his body, his mind and bend him before him.

As if hadn’t done it before.

Literally, on your knees, kissing and worshiping every part of that thin body; sinking into that sanctuary, tasting the aroma that detached that neck that had marked as many times as his.

Always of his membership and how many times the Joker did not express that thought out loud.

As for which, soulmates, perfect pieces of puzzle, complement each other in every aspect of their relationship. One was nothing without the other, and in their situation, that expression could be taken anyway, but they knew which one they meant all the time.

They loved each other, they hated each other, they needed each other. And so they were not left. Perhaps that is also why he did not care much about what happened to his other identity after the Joker had died.

He wish to could go back to everything they was before. He needed to escape into his arms again, on some rainy night, somewhere where no one could see them, in the midst of the well-known darkness.

Now the only place where they could be together, was in their nightmares, or dreams, could not understand it, the feelings that caused him were magical and pleasant, but the way they ended always broke him. Kisses and love, tears and terror, all in one night, very deep in his mind, in his subconscious, where a Joker was waiting for him with open arms and with the same old song that he once dedicated to him by call. A missed call that he could never answer in person.

He wish he could tell him how much he loved that detail, but he could never speak, he just walked until he was face to face with the other, listening to the metal door behind him closing, with no chance to avoid it, but none of that worried him at the moment. Only the man in front of him.

Then, Joker would pass his arms around his neck, and he by his waist and begin to dance, move smoothly in that small space. The suit would disappear and the makeup too, they would be left without masks. A light on the ceiling would shine so they could see each other in the eye. Joker would start asking questions about what’s going on outside, because, according to him, he could hear everything.

He still remembered the first question of the first night.

“I heard you left, did you finally notice that your work is meaningless if I’m not there? Did you notice how much we need each other? Admit it! You can not live without me!”

At that moment, he could not speak, but he could move his head, giving him all the reason. He could live, he could breathe and do everyday things, day by day, without changes. However, nothing was the same, and he knew couldn’t go on that way for a long time. Perhaps, not in many years, he could die of sadness. And the Joker would be waiting impatiently that day, when they can finally be together.

“Alive or dead, I’ll be part of you until you get killed or kill yourself, _Batsy_.”

🃏

_I hope this night never ends._

_Hopefully tomorrow I won’t wake up._

_I hope I can be with you again, my destiny._


End file.
